


Night Swimming

by Thorinsmut



Series: when a man and a goo love each other very much... [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Complete, Cute, Eddie takes very good care of his Symbiote Other, Fishing, M/M, Oneshot, Swimming, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: With Venom hungry, and no convenient bad guys to eat, Eddie takes them out to the ocean to go fishing.





	Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on tumblr, where it was coupled with a thank-you message:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/179053239208/>

Venom was hungry.

Eddie did his best, but he was only one man. He could feed the symbiote off of chocolate and exercise highs, eat lots of things his body would convert into phenylethylamine, _love_ his other—but he was only one human. It helped, but Venom was always hungry.

They ate bad guys, where they could and when they had the opportunity. They ate that asshole who’d threatened Mrs Chien. They ate predatory landlords, cops who abused their power, and that one senator who went after underage girls. It helped. For weeks after eating somebody, if they kept Eddie on their carefully balanced regimen of exercise and chocolate, they were only a baseline kind of hungry.

A happy healthy host, and a happy healthy symbiote, made a happy Venom.

When they felt themselves salivating after random joggers in the street, eyeing their neighbors and fellow shoppers and imagining the taste of their brains, they knew they needed to eat. The problem was, they didn’t have any leads for a good bad guy to take out.

The symbiote was patient, but he could only take the hunger up to a point. Then, it was pure survival instinct to take over and take what he needed. Eddie couldn’t blame him, when he was just trying to survive.

There were no leads, though. Venom growled, hunger pulsing through them both, and Eddie knew he would only have enough control of them not to eat random people for a few days, at most.

They had no bad guys to go after. Instead, and on a whim, Eddie took them to the beach. Not a public beach, or one too close to any houses. The rainy evening weather meant nobody else was out, too, perfect for their purposes.

Eddie kicked off his shoes and waded into the cold water. He didn’t use any words, wasn’t sure he could find the right ones. Instead, he deliberately remembered the deliciousness of the first raw lobster they’d shared, the first thing they’d eaten together that tasted _good_. He remembered swimming with inhuman speeds, when they were still fresh and new together.

The symbiote shifted and came over him softly and gently, a smooth slide over his skin, and they were fully Venom. They _loved_ Eddie, gratitude and hunger blending, and dove deep into the water.

There was life in the water, more numerous and more nutritious than the pigeons and squirrels that frequented the urban land of the city. They swam, circled, shifting shapes to find that a many-tentacled torpedo not unlike a squid was the most efficient for them to move through the water.

They hunted—tentacles whipping out to grab the biggest and the best of the fish and crustaceans. They ate, and ate, a glut of richness—and when finally the symbiote was sated and Eddie was exhausted, they emerged to the beach.

Eddie stumbled to dry land and collapsed on the rocks, human body giving out as Venom caught them with a web of inky tentacles and pulled them into a sheltered spot to rest.

“Better, darlin’?” Eddie asked.

“ **Much better**.” The Venom symbiote purred, a thousand smooth black tentacles petting all over him. They could both feel the satisfaction, the closeness, the tender blossom of gratitude.

Eddie smiled, and together they lifted a tentacle to his lips so he could kiss it without having to move.


End file.
